


Greta Goes Shopping

by the_toadlet



Series: Greta Does Things [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet





	

Greta was bored, and after watching the pretty neighbours in their pretty clothes, she decided she wanted a dress of her very own.

 

So she would go get one. 

 

The Weildam household didn't really own any dresses, as none of the inhabitants would wear one, so Greta slithered out of her trash can during the night and snuck down the street. She studiously avoided the lamps and held in her beddy shrieks. The city was large and only slightly scary to the trash hoe, and she was very proud of herself for keeping the scream of bed to relatively quiet(ish). The city was somewhat quiet, so Greta crept down the sidewalks to the nearest store with pretty dresses in the window.

 

The door wouldn't open, and Greta was  _very_ put out. So she broke the window to get in to wear the dresses.

 

The beeping was annoying, but Greta was sure it was nothing to worry about.

 

The dress Greta liked the most was a horrendous pink, but Greta guessed it would look amazing on her. So she took the dress over to a shiny thing and tried to put it on.

 

"  _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDD!"_ Greta's scream when she got the thing on was nearly subsonic. She looked  _awful._ It was fluffy and it poomfed around her, and the smoke was not at all flattering. Neither were the flames starting to erupt from the pink thing. 

 

Greta stared shrieking more, running in circles and setting most of the rest of the things on fire. More beeping. She started flapping her arms wildly, but she couldn't feel any warmth from the flames. Just the loss of the dress.

 

Greta ran out, leaping elegantly through the window and running as fast as her trashy little legs would take her, a trail of blazing glory following the angry screams of 'bed'.

 

The next morning, reports of breaking and entering and arson spread, leading all eyes to the smoking trash can at Weildam.

 

Case solved, and as it turned out, clothes burst into flames at the touch of trash hoe flesh.


End file.
